Shadows of the Night
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Tells the tale of a Coven and the Hunters trying to kill them. Bad summary, I know. T for vampires, with possible upgrading. AU, pairings implied at first, with others developing. Title was wrong, sorry.
1. Intros to everyone

Shadows of the Night

Okay, I've been on a vampire binge, and I wanted to write a vampire fic. So, some details. Unlike in some of my fics, Sora's not related to Myde, he's related to Cloud. And Cloud and Leon are vampire hunters. *Nods*. Myde, Reno, Seph, Yaz, Riku, Kadaj (is killed) and Loz (is also killed) are vampires in one of the known covens. There will be mentions of a Vampire Court, and a Council of Hunters. Plus, I'll have Vampires and Hunters from all over the fandoms. Van Helsing, Hellsing, Vampire Knight (maybe), Dracula, and all kinds of Vampire lore.

…I hate plot bunnies… they wouldn't leave this alone. Gods dammit.

Disclaimer: I have no witty way to tell you people that these people don't belong to me… (Goes back a sentence and reads) (Sighs) …I guess I did.

Rating: T. Language. Vampires. And their hunters. Need I say more? Possible upgrading due to the fact that it's _vampires_.

Not in any way related to the song called Shadows of the Night.

Chapter 1, Intro of everybody

* * *

Prologue, yet part of chap 1

"Brother, this isn't good," one of the Vampires whispered. The wind blew his short silver hair into his green cat eyes.

The other merely nodded, his spiky silver hair ruffling a little. Hunters – at least twenty, probably more – surrounded them.

"You know, Yaz is going to be so pissed," the first one joked. He was trying to lighten the situation and not show how scared he was.

"Seph too," the other agreed.

"Yep. And Ri'll be scared. We're his brothers, we're not supposed to die. Damn Hunters." The two silver haired, green cat eyed Vampires went down with a fight. They took several of the Hunters down with them.

* * *

"Those damn Vampires. Taking down most of our newest crop of Hunters!" One man yelled. The other men in the room were equally uncomfortable with the situation.

One of them, a young male with gravity defying blond spikes and glowing blue eyes said nothing. The brown haired man next to him did the same. Other than sighing and excusing themselves, anyway. They headed to the local college campus, both of them still students, in addition to their duties as two of the remaining class of Hunters that fought the two silver haired men.

"Cloud, Leon!" they were bombarded by about five people slightly younger than them. One of them, Ienzo was majoring in Vampiric biology. He was the one to tell them what was up with the two vampires having silver hair and slitted eyes. It turned out they were of the Jenova Bloodline.

"And it's all true. I've been studying the different bloodlines of Purebloods. The Jenovas, the Valentines, there's only one of the Hikari line left, I could have sworn there was one called the Sinclairs, but they supposedly died out years ago. Then there's the Shinra line." Ienzo shuddered lightly. "The Shinra line has the most… influence. They're not as terrifying as the Jenovas or the Valentines, but they… they're scarier. It's the insanity." Ienzo shook.

Another, Sora, Cloud's younger brother, made sure his brother was okay. Vampires had killed their parents when the Strife kids were young. That's what had caused Cloud to take an apprenticeship with a Vampire Hunter.

Cloud and Leon were the Hunters of their little group; Ienzo, the folklorist; Sora, their technician; Zell, their backup; Irvine, the supplier ((where do you think they get the silver bullets?)); and Integra Hellsing was their Embassy incase of emergencies. She would appeal to the Vampire Court for protection.

There was no way of knowing when one of them could be killed – or worse, turned. Integra had seen good men turned into monsters… so had most of them in fact. A good guy she knew was bitten by a vampire while protecting her and became one of them.

Leon's brother and best friend/rival…he was nearly turned…

Zell's whole family…

Ditto with Irvine's…

No one quite knew Ienzo's deal was, but maybe that's cause he was the son of a thrice-damned psychopathic scientist. ((Hojo… yeah… he's a nut. (I read that Hojo was Zex's dad in another fic w/vampires… Zexy was turned into one.(I forget the name…sorry))))

Sora and Cloud's story has already been told.

This was their little group. Students in the Hellsing Academy were divvied up into groups of seven, two hunters, a supplier, usually two backups (sometimes one), folklorist, and a technician, and occasionally, a member of the Embassy, if one of the groups was exceptional.

What none of them knew, or could tell, was that they were being watched.

* * *

"So, the blond and the brunette with the scar, right? They were among the group that got Loz and Kadaj?" one of the watchers asked the other, who nodded in reply. They were sitting in a tree, in a place where they would get hit by the least amount of sunlight. _Vampires_. "Should we go after them?"

"No, not yet. Clearly that's their… what's the human term… family, so to speak." The vampire who spoke shifted a hair, just enough to cover up his face in the high collar of his long coat. While he usually settled for a crimson coat, today's was a deep green. His silvery gray eyes flashed lightly beneath his dark sunglasses.

"Myde… you're sensing something. Is it good for us?" the first Vampire asked. He was the younger of the two, and wasn't as likely to sense what could potentially be their downfall yet. His blue-silver hair and green slitted eyes marked him like the other two that had been killed before.

"Not likely Riku, considering it's one of the Judas Priests." Myde hugged Riku close to him and melted the two into the shadows, reappearing close to where their coven stayed. He walked in the door, sighing with relief as he took the wide brimmed hat and the sunglasses off. His jet colored hair and tall lithe figure declared him of the Valentine Family, but his quicksilver eyes said he was a Hikari. "Yazoo, Reno, Seph, we're back," he yelled slightly.

The first to show up was Sephiroth, a tall silver haired vampire, much like Riku and the unnamed two that were killed. That's because they were of the same bloodline, with Jenova, a powerful Vampiress, as their head.

Another vampire came down, his looks the same ethereal beauty as the first's. His name was Yazoo, and he was mostly quiet, with occasional bouts of over protectiveness regarding his brothers and Reno. Things between him and Myde were… sketchy at best, violent at worst. Their only common ground was Reno. Myde was the Vampire that turned him, and they met Yazoo and the sons of Jenova through a contact of Reno's and Reno had taken to the silver haired beauty immediately.

Now, Reno was an entirely different story. He came to the front through the floor, using the shadows of the darkened house.

The grin Riku had, along with the dark look on Myde's face, told the other vampires there was some good and bad news. "Well?" Sephiroth asked. He stood straight in front of the two vampires and gave a light glare. Myde glared right back, but said nothing.

"Good news or bad news first?" Riku wanted to know.

"Good," Reno answered. A former human, Myde had Turned Reno when they were young, and he still had some human characteristics. Namely, his crimson hair, bright blue eyes and two scars right along his cheeks, right beside his eyes. That's what's left of what had attacked Reno, causing Myde to Turn him when he was found. ((Myde's got this code where he will only turn people if they're close to death and will allow him to. Reno had already told him he could.))

"Well, we found the two most powerful of the group that got Brothers," Riku replied.

"…And the bad…?" Sephiroth voiced.

"Other than the fact that they're a Strife and a Leonhart? They've got a Hellsing, a Dincht, a second Strife, a Hojo, and a Kinneas in their group," Myde stated. Pissily he pulled his coat off and hung it up, almost knocking the coat stand over. He gripped the coat stand tightly. "Dammit. It's getting worse."

Unfortunately for him, Yazoo's mothering instincts (he's a guy… Right?) kicked in, causing him to say, "Your turn to feed, apparently, and take Riku with you."

"You do realize that feeding consists of us going to the County Morgue and getting blood bags from Mick?" Myde asked. Mick St. John was a vampire who worked at the County Morgue and was one of their contacts. Also, he donated blood for the covens in the city.

"I meant from the source," Yazoo said icily. Sephiroth, Reno and Riku watched with amusement.

"No way in hell. I haven't done that in years."

"That would explain why you've been having attacks. Feed. Now." Yazoo was unhappy and would likely be the next to feed, if the tension from making sure his coven was alright was going to continue to get worse. Two of their members had been, well… decimated would be a good word for it. But the truth was, they would have beaten the Hunters had the sun not come up and severely weakened them.

"Going." Myde irritatedly put his coat back on and left, not even stopping to grab his hat and glasses.

"And take Riku with you!" Yazoo bodily grabbed his youngest brother and threw him out the door after Myde. Yazoo sat down on the couch and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You should probably feed as well, considering," Sephiroth said, showing concern for one of his two remaining brothers.

Reno just sat down next to him and pulled Yazoo close, drinking in the scent of the more powerful Pureblood.

"It's nothing. Well, actually, they worry me. Rather, Valentine does." (Normally, Purebloods from different families aren't in a coven together.) "There's something… odd about him that I don't like," Yazoo explained. He relaxed against Reno, whose unusual human smell of gunpowder and nicotine was calming.

"Yeah, My's different. He was raised by two different Covens before he found out they were Vampires. Course, I was his good friend at the time when he found out and told him that if I were to get attacked by something and somehow live, but still be dying, to Turn me," Reno explained to the other Vampires. "Seph, you go feed too. Me 'n Yaz'll hold down the fort."

Sephiroth stared at them for a moment before turning and gathering his black long cape and disappearing, probably to go bug Mick for some blood bags. (They were out.)

"Yaz, you really should feed. It's not good for you to be this stressed out. I'll admit, Loz and Kadaj's deaths were unexpected a really, really bad, but that just means we don't go anywhere alone," Reno said. He looked at the silver haired Vampire in his arms. He stopped talking when he realized Yazoo wasn't paying any attention to him. Sighing, he made an incision on his wrist and placed it right under the other's nose. Then, he waited.

Yazoo, not expecting the blood covered wrist to go right under his nose, took a deep breath to sigh. What he got was a refreshing smell. Reno's blood was unlike any other he had smelled or tasted. "Gods, Reno, you smell good," he said, wiping one long finger across the cut to taste the smell. It was as close to heaven as a vampire could get, he thought. There was nothing quite like it.

"I know," was all that Reno answered. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Dang it… uh, could you get that, I'm kinda covered in blood?" Reno's blue eyes glared hard at the door, willing whomever (or whatever) it was to go away so he could have some _fun_.

The knocking just got louder and more insistent.

"And I'm not? Alright, I'm coming." Yazoo got off of the other and answered the door. What he saw there was very unexpected.

End of chapter 1

* * *

What's gonna happen to Yaz and Reno? Yazoo has a mothering side, sorry. I always thought that he would be the coldest one, yet be the most protective (scary, he'd be the cold calculating one), considering Loz has Seph's strength and Kadaj apparently has his insanity.

Oh, could someone draw them for me? You can do the Coven or the Hunters (Cloud & Leon's group). Remember, Myde looks like Turk Vincent from Dirge of Cerberus. I'll try to find a good screenshot for everybody… heee. Turk Vinnie. He's so cute.


	2. Surprises and unexpectedness

Chapter 2, Surprises and unexpectedness

Red here.

Vampires… (Drools)… They're not mine; they belong to their respective authors/producers/artists – none of whom are me.

(Goes back to drooling over _gorgeous_ Vampires)

Myde: Yeah, she's insane.

SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!!!!!!! Watch this Video, I think it kinda fits, but it's not mine either. (Remove spaces): http:// new. music. yahoo. com /videos /Breaking Benjamin/ So-Cold-- 2162536; _ylt=Akf9 Wx5vXSF NunRc LjYvDR8wtCUv

Enjoy the Chapter!

PS they live in Chicago.

Chapter starts here:

* * *

The first thing Yazoo saw was the shine of moonlight off of someone's glasses – then, he was thrown against the wall behind him with _blessed silver bayonets _stabbing him. None of the wounds were fatal, just incapacitating. And very, _very_ annoying.

Ignoring the burn that the bayonets caused, Yazoo hissed, "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't your place, Judas Priest."

"Get away from him!" The priest was tackled and thrown to the ground, the redheaded vampire sitting on top of him, pulling the man's arm behind his back. (Note: this _really_ hurts)

"Get off of Father, you freak!" A smallish person rammed Reno into one of the walls. Said smallish person was stronger than he looked. Or she. Reno wasn't really able to tell the difference when humans were young. The Judas Priest got up and left Yazoo with two more bayonets in him, pinning both of his arms to the wall behind him.

"Bey glad Ah dinna have ta catch ye. I's the redhead we wan'," the priest whispered into Yazoo's ear. Yazoo recoiled, not liking their close proximity.

"Touch Reno and when I'm able to, you will die, slowly and painfully, Judas. You and all the rest of Iscariot. Tell Gabriel that for me," Yazoo hissed as well as he could. Gabriel was what the Vampire community called the head of the Hellsing Academy, Professor Van Helsing himself. Of course, when he was younger he was an active Monster hunter, Vampires being the most wary of them all.

Reno was stabbed with a bayonet perilously close to his heart. "Reno!" Yazoo coughed, swearing when he was unable to remove the silver bayonets by jerking his arms forward.

"Ye canna ge' loose, can ye? Ah made sure o' tha'," the priest continued whispering. He obviously enjoyed watching Yazoo's pain

"Father? We've got to leave. The other vampires will be here soon," the priestling said. (this is a lie)

"A'ri'. Ge' goin'. Ah'll be there in ae momen'. Ah'm gonna leave those in ye an' let ye bey. Donna follow me." The priest got up and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

"And here we are, Riku; the most prominent bar in the city for the magical folk. And magical folk includes Vampires, of which there are several Courts and Councils," Myde said. "The sex god over there is Thomas Raith, White Court Vampire. They feed off emotions instead of blood. Thomas, over here!" he called out to the death-by-sex Vampire.

When he came over, Riku saw why Myde said he was a sex god. The Vampire oozed sensuality. Had Riku been human, his face would have turned beet red. Myde was apparently unaffected by the other Vampire's… how to put this… sexuality and talking to Thomas like they had been friends for years. Well, it was pretty likely they had, since though Myde was a fairly young _Vampire_, in human years he was fairly old.

"Can you thank Dresden for me? Without his help, we might not have found them," Myde was saying.

"Of course I can. Are you sure you want me to? You can probably do it," Thomas replied.

"Thomas, he doesn't like me, to put it simply. He thinks I'm a Black Court Vampire," Myde said. "Though the Ghost in the Skull ((Bob)) seems to enjoy my presence. Anyway, can you keep an eye on the kid for a bit? I have to feed and I don't want him near me when it happens."

Thomas's eyes went wide but he nodded. "How long has it been?"

"Some time. I find that there shouldn't be two vampires feeding in the same area when neither has truly fed in a while," Myde offered by way of explanation. "I should be back soon." The black haired vampire flitted away, a trick that Riku, despite his best efforts, had yet to accomplish.

"I don't know how he does that either kid. So, what's your name? Valentine never said anything." Thomas drew up a chair for Riku, motioning the barkeep for a glass each.

"Riku Jenova. We're in the same coven. He and one of my brothers don't get along. Do you know how long he'll take?" Riku sniffed the liquid in the glass, deeming it drinkable.

"Valentine? Not terribly long, half hour, hour at the most." Thomas drank a bit out of his cup.

The two sat in silence for a bit before Riku asked a question that had been burning since Myde had mentioned it. "Why did Myde call you a 'sex god'? It's been bugging me."

"That's Valentine's idea of a joke. How I feed is off emotions, and the most heightened emotions are during sex. Hence the reason for calling me a sex god. Don't ask," he said when he saw that Riku was probably going to ask a question in that regard.

"Not going to say a word." The two sat in silence, while Thomas contemplated why Myde was in such a large coven.

"I get it now," he said. Riku just cocked an eyebrow him. "He's only permitting you and your brothers to be in his coven. He's all sorts of crazy and none of them good."

"What do you mean?" Riku's eyes narrowed. He didn't like look on Thomas's face.

"I've… known Myde and Reno for a very long time. His father worked for mine, as a bodyguard – or rather, my father wanted Vincent to make sure we all kept in line. It wasn't very hard, since Vincent had a kid my age that had a human friend his age," Thomas explained. "We found out that Myde was a Vampire when we were about eight, when he stopped being able to eat human food unless there was blood in it."

"But…"

"Thomas, I hope you're not telling the kid how we met?" Myde asked. "I could tell everyone that big secret of yours and _they_ would be all over you."

"You do, and the rest of the Vampire community finds out about your little…slip up." The two vampires had equally deviously scary looks on their faces. The creatures around them gave them a few more feet of room. A pitch colored…_thing_ split off from Myde and shredded one of the creatures that got too close to him. Luckily for it, it managed to get back into the Nevernever before it was too destroyed.

'_So that's what he looks like right after Feeding,_' Riku thought. Myde looked mostly the same, but there was a light glow to his usual pallor, and his eyes leaned close to red instead of the quicksilver he was used to seeing.

"Everybody back, Vampire coming through." A tall Vampire broke through the crowds, using a cane to prod the more reluctant Fae away.

The Vampire used his cane to solidly hit Thomas and Myde over the head. They yelped a simultaneous "HEY!!" before seeing who hit them.

"Oh, it's you two." Myde stole Thomas's drink and drank the rest of it, gagging slightly from the fact that it wasn't bitter like he knew Thomas usually drank. Yes, Thomas likes his liquor bitter.

"What have you two been told about fighting when there are other creatures from the Nevernever here?" said the blond one of the two. He was the one who had rapped them both in the head.

"Lestat, we weren't fighting, we were… placing blackmail over each other's heads," Thomas said cheerfully.

"Right. Louis, grab the silver haired one whilst I deal with these two demons," Lestat said to his companion.

Louis just tugged on Riku's wrist and pulled him out of Chicago's most infamous Supernatural Bar. The most famous would be Mac's bar, but that was Accorded Neutral ground.

"Lestat, what do you want? We're kind of busy, and Ri hasn't fed yet." Myde was annoyed by the two other Vampires' sudden appearance. Unable to wriggle out of Lestat's grip, he walked with the other's faster pace.

"It's about your coven. There was a… disturbance at the address where you stay," Louis answered. He sounded concerned.

Myde and Riku's eyes widened. Riku was the first to recover. "Did… did something happen to Yazoo and Reno? Tell me, please," he asked the older vampire.

"We're not sure. We sent Armand to find your brother, they should meet up with us on the way," Louis replied.

Riku just bit his lip and walked a little more quickly, determined to find out.

A moment or two later, Myde stopped and gasped. He sniffed deeply, once, twice, determining what he was smelling.

"Myde? What is it?" Thomas asked. The black haired vampire had a much better sense of smell he did.

"Something… blood perhaps, but it's not human it almost smells… vampiric… Yazoo and Reno's blood…" Myde trailed off, and sprinted ahead. There was always small traces of Vampire blood emanating from the house, but never that much.

"Damn, that's a lot of blood." Okay, so Lestat's comment was just a little off the mark.

"Riku, I found him, get back here!" Myde called. He was at the back of the entrance hall, kneeling over a figure that Riku and Thomas were just able to make out as Yazoo. "he's been impaled by what look like bayonets."

"Myde, be careful, I think those might be blessed sil…ver," Thomas said, ignoring when Myde hissed and quickly pulled out all the bayonets, ignoring the burns on his hands.

"You think? That's why he's not healing. He needs blood." Myde looked at Yazoo, to his wrist, and back to Yazoo. Sighing slightly, he slashed across his wrist and pulled Yazoo up against him, getting him to drink his Pure Vampire blood. "C'mon, Yaz, drink more, you need it."

While this was happening, Sephiroth returned with plenty of blood bags, half of which would be used by the time night was over.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked Thomas. They were seated on the loveseat next to each other across the coffee table from the couch where four of the other Vampires sat. (Armand was back too) Riku was perched worriedly on the arm of the couch, staring out in the hall where the two others were. None of them knew where Reno was, which was a bad thing. He wouldn't just disappear unless something happened.

"We're not sure. Louis and Lestat came to get us and dragged us back here; Myde figured it out first, but… that other vampire, with the silver hair, he's Yazoo right? The one who Reno's with?" Sephiroth nodded. "They usually don't get along, I'm betting." More nods. "Then why… Oh, right, this is Myde we're talking about. Never mind."

"You're worried about him, and Reno as well. You don't need to worry. Myde's blood has restorative properties." Sephiroth was being contemplative. Myde doing something to help Yazoo was a first. "But there is the question of his sanity."

"Yazoo will be fine. Sore, but fine. Made sure of that." Myde staggered in almost drunkenly. He appeared to be really weak and almost collapsed. "I'm not able to carry him to his coffin could one… of… you…" he fell and was caught by Riku, who dived from the couch's arm to get him. Armand went to get Yazoo into his coffin.

"Seph, he's barely breathing. Can you get a few bags of blood? He really needs them." Riku turned scared green eyes to his eldest brother. There had been nothing left of Kadaj and Loz, nothing but a few strands of hair. He bit his lip hard, unconsciously drawing blood and licking it away.

Sephiroth stared at the terrified look in Riku's eyes and recalled what he did not long after Kadaj and Loz were found dead. Or, what he tried to do. He was all for going out and getting those Hunters right away, _in full sunlight. Not_ the smartest thing to do.

Sephiroth grabbed a handful of bags and handed them to Riku who slashed one open. He placed said bag up against Myde's open mouth, silently willing the other to drink. He did, draining the bags in moments. Myde quickly regained consciousness, blinking his red-silver eyes at the many vampires in the room. Locking eyes with Thomas, he said simply, "It's losing power."

"You're serious?" Thomas asked. Myde sat up and out of Riku's lap, flinching lightly because the blood hadn't yet been totally absorbed. He just nodded, light fear in his eyes. "How soon…?" Myde shook his head, telling Thomas with his eyes not to say anymore. He just inclined his head a little, telling Myde he understood that if he said anymore, there would be pink White Court Vampire blood splattering the walls.

"We have to find Reno." Myde shakily got to his feet and sat down on the coffee table. "I'll bet they put him in an airless room, with no windows. That's gonna kill him. We have to find him soon."

Myde stared at all of them, locking eyes with each vampire. Loath most of them were to admit it, the redheaded former human had grown on all of them, bringing a light to the otherwise dull darkness.

* * *

And another chapter done. This was mostly for the vampires. Okay, it's a vampire chapter. But you have to admit, they're badassness wrapped up in hawtness.

Next chapter will focus mostly on the Hunters, probably.

Oh, and Erica (00Melodious-Nocturne00) is making pictures of most of the Vampires for me, and they're still able to be drawn if you want.

That's all.

_~Red_


	3. Other Side of the Line

Chapter 3

Other Side of the Line

Hunter chapter. It'll be kinda focused around not the Vampire hunters themselves, we'll get to them later, but the people backing them up.

But, they're students going to a college that trains groups of Vampire Hunters. Said college is backed up by the Vatican's secret group of monster hunters, Iscariot.

Plus possible implied Leon/Cloud.

Warnings: Language, violence, snarking

* * *

"And that, class, is how you identify between Red Court Vampires and Black Court Vampires," droned the teacher. "Tomorrow we will go over how to distinguish Vampires that are not aligned with any of the Courts. Dismissed."

Ienzo closed his notebook and placed it in his bag. The class that he just finished was close to an anatomy class, but not really, since dead vampires were hard to study. It was more of a "This class will tell you how to distinguish between kills of different courts and what weapons your hunters can use" type of class.

"Hey, did you hear?" Ienzo overheard a student say.

"Hear what?" his friend replied.

"The guys in Iscariot caught an actual Vampire and are keeping him in one of the cells in the basement," the first guy replied excitedly.

"Really? Awesome!" his friend replied. As the two walked away and their conversation died off, Ienzo started thinking.

"So, there's a vampire in the basement, huh? Interesting," Ienzo muttered. He noticed the time on his watch and hurried out of the classroom door. If he stood there any longer, he'd be late for his next class, one on folklore.

"Class, we have a slight deviation from our regular schedule. Thanks to Iscariot, we have an actual vampire for study in one of the cells here in the building. If you will all follow me," the teacher said. She led the class down below the dank basement where live Vampires and the occasional Dhampire were held.

The students followed the teacher until they came upon the darkest of the cells.

"I know there are humans there," whispered the darkness. A pale face surrounded by a mass of blood red hair showed up through it. The face grinned and sharp canines showed through. All but Ienzo backed up a few steps. "So, not scared of me are you?"

Ienzo gave a sharp laugh. "After my father, there's very little that can scare me," Ienzo told the Vampire.

The vampire laughed. "I like you, kid. What's your name?" he asked, stepping forward into the dim light of the hallway. The students saw a scrawny frame covered by blood-splattered leather. One girl gasped loudly.

"Isn't it customary to give ones own name first?" Ienzo countered.

The vampire laughed some more. "Quite right you are, human. Reno St. Clair, Vampire, at your service."

Ienzo smirked. The other students and Teacher were amused by the banter. "Ienzo Hojo, St. Clair. Very nice to meet you." He held out his hand by impulse and was shocked to see that Reno shook it. "Nice grip."

"Yeah, didn't want to squish your human fingers." Suddenly Reno had a flashback of his human days, before he met the others. A young red head with an even younger one hiding behind him, watching their parents get slaughtered by Were-creatures. Then, a deep shadow, and non-human blood everywhere, a lone figure in the center. The… person had dark hair that was kind of short, but fairly messy. And now he was covered in Were-blood.

"Reno? You okay?" one of the braver students asked. His name was Leo.

"Ah'm fine kid. Just… small place with lots of humans. Y'all might want to leave." Reno slid back into the shadows, it being still daylight outside, but since none of that could get to him, all was fine.

"Right then. Class, let's leave this…nice Vampire alone then." The scared teacher led all but one of the students out the door, the one being able to create illusions.

"This is bad for you, isn't it Reno?" Ienzo sat across from where he thought the Vampire was.

"It's bad." Reno was trying to hold in his entirely too human fear of small confined spaces. It was so bad, he couldn't even deal with a coffin.

* * *

While Ienzo was talking to the vampire, Leon and Cloud were being tortured to death during Weapons. Well, not literally, but still.

"You know, why did we have to kill them anyway?" Cloud asked Leon. They were standing back to back during a training exercise in a simulator. In said simulator, ghouls surrounded them.

"Kill who?" Leon took down a couple ghouls with his gunblade.

"You know, those two silver haired Vampires. They had a family and everything," Cloud elaborated, destroying a few ghouls as he did.

"Cloud Strife, they were trying to kill us. Don't you dare get sappy on me now." Leon chopped the head of one of the ghouls off; Cloud defended himself, stabbing the heart of a ghoul. Satisfied with ghoul death, the two sprinted down a virtual hallway to where the virtual Vampire would be.

"Hello Hunters. I'm so glad you made it through the ghouls," the boys heard. It was a sultry feminine voice coming from right in front of them.

The two heard faint footsteps coming towards them. "You know, it's been a while since I've had a chance to play." From the shadows stepped a vampire, female, slightly smaller than Cloud.

Cloud stiffened. She looked exactly like the vampire that killed his family.

"Easy Cloud. She's not real. We got rid of her, remember?" Leon placed his hand on Cloud's shoulder, who relaxed slightly at the touch.

"Yeah, I remember. It's just… she looks too real." Cloud took a step closer to Leon. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two lunged straight at her, swords creating an X across her chest.

"Very nice, but if I were real, you'd already be dead." The hologram-robot shut down and the lights went off. Then the flickered back on, normal simulator-creating junk in the room.

"Well boys, that was great. But you really should attack without hesitation," the instructor said through the PA system. His name was Angel, and he was a Dhampire that joined the cause of the Vampire Hunters. "It could get you killed if you hesitate too long. I've seen good kids die because of hesitation."

"Sorry Angel," the boys chorused.

Angel just rolled his eyes and opened the sealed doors to let them out.

"That's all for today, so you can leave. I expect you two back here tomorrow bright and early though. Alright Asi, you and Xemnas are up."

The two called stepped through the doorway beside Cloud and Leon. The blue-haired Asi smirked, tripping Cloud along the way.

"Jackass," Cloud hissed.

"F—king gay pansy," Asi countered.

"Asi." Xemnas was well ahead of them, already in position.

"Cloud," Leon said, dragging the blond away from the training room, "you need a drink. On me."

Leon dragged Cloud to the nearest bar where hopefully they would get drunk enough to forget about Asi being a complete and utter jackass.

The two passed by Erica Nocturne and Integra Hellsing. "Hey, you girls want to go drinking with us? We kinda need it."

The four went to a small bar that had it's own microbrew, and a delicious selection of wines, mixes and other microbrews, most from fairly local growers. And of course the bar was often frequented by young Hunters-in-training.

* * *

((The following bit should be read while listening to Flogging Molly's Drunken Lullabies))

"We're so sloshed. Slush lush," Integra said to Erica. Erica just giggled and stared at the boys across from them.

"Yup. I just wanna see them hung over." Erica was drunk off daiquiris with actual fruit in them.

"Amen to that sista!" Both girls gave into laughter, crying and hugging each other. The boys were just as drunk, but could hold it a bit better. ((This bar is starting to remind me of Sideliners a bit (Sideliners is a bar/grill in my hometown) or of the people at my house over thanksgiving.))

"Okay, time to go," Cloud said, standing up. He tripped over Leon getting out of the booth they were in. "I am okay!"

"Cloud…you're drunk," Leon said.

"I'm not so think as you drunk I am." Cloud got up unsteadily. "I swear to drunk I'm not god."

"You swear to God, and you're not drunk my foot." Leon put one of Cloud's arms over his shoulder and helped him back to their dorm room. "Later girls."

"Bye guys!" the girls called back, giggling and stumbling back to the girls' dorm.

Leon, being the most sober (Still) knocked Cloud out and put him in bed. "Night. See ya bright and early."

'Bright and early, what a concept. Not going to get any sleep tonight, not with those nightmares.' Leon stared at the ceiling, counting the cobwebs, making friends with the shadows. 'What's with these nightmares? Or are they memories?' Leon stood at the window, staring out into the darkness. 'Who's that?' he though, noticing a figure walking up the path to the Dean's office, where Prof. Van Helsing was bound to be. 'Does it really matter? Nah.'

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," said the room's single occupant. He looked up and saw who it was. "Ah, sit down, sit down. Now, what can I do for you, Vampire?" The man steeped his fingers together, staring at the Vampire in front of him.

"Release the member of my coven you have here, Professor and we will have no trouble," the Vampire replied smoothly.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, as I am unsure which one is yours," Professor replied.

"The redhead with the scars; I am sure you don't want the two members of my coven that need him to come and kill anyone in their way, trying to get to him." The Vampire smiled, showing Professor his sharp teeth.

Professor sighed. "Very well, I'll see what I can do. Don't expect anything before at least tomorrow evening, at the earliest. Good bye, Sephiroth."

"Very good, Gabriel. Very good; you've learned." Sephiroth flitted away, leaving Professor Van Helsing alone in his office.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" The darkness around him just laughed, mocking him.

* * *

((I want to continue and get this piece longer, but it wants to end. What do I do? Oh yeah, write more))

((It's about three days later))

"Okay, what did we do to deserve this?" Cloud asked. He and Leon were face to face with two Vampires, both of which were clearly very powerful.

There was a tall black haired male and a smaller male with silver hair. Both looked surprised to see the Hunters. That is, until the black haired one grinned.

"Hey, Riku. You seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked.

"Well Myde, if you're seeing two Hunters all alone in an alley, then yes." Riku grinned as well, getting Cloud to go after him.

When Leon came out of his shock long enough to get Cloud, he came face to face with Myde, the more insane of the two vampires. "Now where do you think you're going? Hmm?"

Myde was right up in Leon's face, leaning forward so much that Leon was forced to lean back.

"Vampire, back off." Leon stared straight into the Vampire's eyes, daring him to do something.

Myde forced Leon to an alley wall. "Tell me, Hunter," he said, forcing himself flush against Leon, "if you know what is the most dangerous weapon a Vampire has?" Leon narrowed his eyes, unsure of what Myde was up to. "So, you do not, well, it's their Kiss, my dear Hunter, that makes Purebloods so powerful." Myde Kissed Leon, Marking him.

The bad thing about that was Leon wasn't even fighting Myde. He was just giving in.

"Hey, Myde, come on, we've done what we came to do," Riku yelled.

"Ah, Riku, there goes my fun. Anyway, tell Gabriel that we will be taking what's rightfully ours in one day's time, Squall Leonhart." Leon was shocked, not knowing what to do with the fact that that Vampire had known his name. "Squall," he whispered, "I'm not going to bite you… not until you beg for it. You'll want me to." The Vampire flitted away, placing one last small kiss on Leon's cheek, whispering something almost inaudible into his ear.

Leon stood in place, not moving even when Cloud put his hand on his shoulder. (Cloud's hand, Leon's shoulder)

"Hey, you okay? What'd he do to you?" Leon nodded numbly, thinking about the veiled threat Myde gave him. "Alright, I know that look. We're going to see Ienzo about what he did to you." Cloud led Leon back to the Academy, but instead of going to their dorm, they went to the Folklorist dorm, where Ienzo was bound to be.

* * *

"And that's what happened guys. Now he won't say anything and isn't even looking at me." Cloud bit his lip a bit.

Ienzo just looked curious about the Vampire that had Marked Leon. "Can you tell me what the Vampire looked like? It might help me figure out which family it was."

"Tall…almost silver red eyes…Messy black hair…lithe, almost – no, really, really graceful. He could have easily taken my life, but didn't." Leon actually spoke. He still wasn't looking at anyone, but he spoke.

"Hey, Squall, hold still." Irvine moved closer to Leon to get a better look at a mark he had noticed. "There's something here, but Squall's hair's in the way. Wait, here we go. Hey, Zo, get over here, you might recognize it." Ienzo scooted over to where Leon sat, taking a good look at the Mark.

"Well… the guns are a definite symbol of the Valentine Family… but I have no idea what the cross is there for." Ienzo thought for a moment. "I wonder… no, that's impossible," Ienzo muttered, pulling out a small compact book that held a lot more than it looked like it could.

"Hey, Zo, what're you looking up in that book of yours?" Zell asked. ((Oh, before I forget, all of the team was there.))

"The Valentine family and all their Marks. Because if I'm right we might be dealing with the most powerful of them." Ienzo stared at the others, finger pointing at a picture of a leather-clad Vampire with silver-red eyes and black hair, '_Myde Valentine'_ written underneath.

((perfect ending material right there, again))

"So, how powerful is he?" Integra asked. She chewed on the end of a cigar while Ienzo bit his lip, debating on whether or not to tell them what the book said – or didn't say, as the case may be.

"It… it says that his skills haven't been tested by the Vampiric Community. There's no way of knowing. But it does say that this family is normally exceptionally powerful, but is also good at hiding that power."

"That means they're good at what they do, doesn't it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Ienzo nodded and Zell read over his shoulder.

"'Family is likely to be seen guarding over the Le Fay Wizards and Witches. Will protect their own with their life, as the case often is.'" Zell blinked and re-read that sentence.

"I don't think we're supposed to kill them, guys. It sounds like they're the bodyguards of the Magical Community." Irvine fiddled with his hat, a sure sign that he knew more than what he was revealing. With the other's pointed looks, he said, "Ran into one once. Looked just like that Myde fellow with long hair and blood colored eyes. Nice guy, for a vampire. Good conversationalist."

"Irvine, you were talking, having an actual conversation with a vampire? One that could potentially cause damage to our unit?" Sora tried to keep a straight face as he said that, he really did. But unfortunately, he has a really, really bad poker face.

"Besides, they'd probably have to incarcerate myself as well," Ienzo said. At the others looks of shocked curiosity, he explained. "I was talking to the Vampire we have in the cells. He's actually a pretty nice guy. Crazy, but nice. And I think his mind is pretty scarred. They really shouldn't be holding him in there."

Irvine, Leon and Cloud's heads all shot up, hearing faint footsteps outside. "Administration," Cloud whispered. "We've got to go. Later guys."

"Bye," they all whispered, Ienzo being the only one who didn't escape the room via window. It was his room, why should he have to leave?

* * *

((Screw it this chapter is finished. I can't get anymore to come out of my brain without killing them. Brain and story.))

O…kay. Interesting ending. Not the one I had in mind, since there were two spots in there where I could have put in a cliffhanger/ending that was perfect. But I wanted it to be longer. So I wrote. And the part with Prof. Helsing and Seph was off the top of my head. I really don't know where it came from.

Oh, and Erica Nocturne belongs to Erica, the 0Melodious-Nocturne0. It's herself. I got permission to borrow her for a little bit. She said she was flattered.

I hope y'all like it.


	4. Day of Reckoning

Chapter 4 Day of Reckoning

Well, it's the day of the Night of Reckoning. That's next chapter. In this, there's some flashbacks/dreams. And later we get to see Leon.

None of these people are mine; they belong to Square Enix and Jim Butcher, or Anne Rice, but they're just in there for a second.

_**Bold & italics- memories, dreams, or flashbacks**_

((me making comments and being weird))

_I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!! I FEEL LIKE SUCH AN ASS AND EVERYTHING. Sorry. School's a bitch._

* * *

It was about an hour before Dawn when Armand, Lestat and Louis left. An hour before Dawn was when Myde popped some painkillers, despite knowing that they would knock him out and mess with his sleep. Shit for sleep was worth not having to deal with the dull ache where his heart should have been.

"See ya later. I'm gonna attempt to sleep off the effects of the painkillers." Myde walked almost drunkenly to his coffin.

"Effects?" Yazoo questioned. His wounds were healing nicely thanks to Myde's blood.

"Hallucinations, among other things," Thomas answered.

"'Other things'?" Riku cocked an eyebrow up.

"Ever seen a Hellion in action?" Riku shook his head. "Good. Don't want to. He's worse, so usually he goes to sleep off the effects. Course, it's usually crappy sleep, but he thinks it's worth it usually. Almost always."

((Almost always. What a concept))

* * *

_**A young boy was sitting on a swing by himself, watching the other kids at the park play. He slowly got off, walking away and running into another kid. They both fell down, a boy who looked like the girl's older brother helping them both up.**_

"_**Myde, be more careful, you could have hurt him. Sorry. She's such a klutz. Are you okay?" The younger boy nodded, eyes down. "Hey; what's your name?" A redhead caught up to them, smiling widely and ruffling the girl's hair. **_

"_**Squall Leonhart." Squall finally looked up and saw a boy a couple years older than the girl he had knocked down by accident, and the girl, for she was a girl, with her very dark brown, long wavy hair and big eyes, was two or three years older than he was. **_

"_**I'm so sorry Squall. I didn't mean to knock you down. I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh, my name's Myde Valentine. He's Thomas Raith and he's Reno St. Clair." The girl – Myde smiled and Squall couldn't help but smile back. **_

((Aw, they'd be such cute kids))

"_**Queen Mab. What a pleasant surprise." The young Vampiress watched the Queen of the Winter Court of Faeries walk into the bar where they were going to have a meeting. **_

"_**Very nice to see you, Myde. I suppose you have what I needed?" Queen Mab sat down at the booth where Myde sat, sipping on a beer. "By the way, you have an excellent taste in drinks." **_

"_**Thank you, and yes, I do. However, it comes with a price, like all good things in life." Signaling to a waitress for another beer, Myde pulled a bag out from under the table. "Fortunately, my price is simple."**_

"_**Yes?" Mab asked warily. Myde was the first Free Court Vampiress she had done a deal with in some time. **_

"_**In payment, I would like a glamour placed upon myself, one that would change my appearance and mask my power. That is a simple feat for one such as you." Myde flattered her. Fae and Free Court Vampires rarely dealt with each other, preferring to go through liaisons from other courts.**_

"_**A deal is struck, Myde Valentine. If you will come with me, we can finish the dealing." The two women stood up, men at the bar not quite believing what they were seeing. Goddesses. Of course, the men didn't realize that both were actually fairly close to that. **_

"_**The Glamour will lose power over time. But you should have made your decision by then." **_

((Mab can be scary…))

"_**I'm not letting Reno die. Lycans regularly kill humans, sure, but not mine." Myde gave Thomas a sharp glare, letting him know that their friend wasn't going to die on her watch. "Hey, Reno, I'm sorry, but this might be slightly painful."**_

_**Myde bit her friend's neck, drinking a little blood. She swallowed, and slashed her wrist, forcing Reno to drink her blood. Her very potent, very powerful vampiric blood. "Thomas, why did it have to be Lycans? Who do you think they were working for? Could it have been… **__**him**__**? To get at me?" She pulled her wrist away from Reno's mouth, giving it a little lick to kick-start the healing enzymes. She licked some of Reno's wounds, to help since he was going to be in pain from the Turning process. **_

"_**Myde, it could have been an accident." Thomas sat down next to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. Myde brushed some of the blood red hair out of Reno's face and fingered two cuts that would scar, no matter what they did.**_

"_**I don't believe in accidents. Those Lycans knew exactly where they were going. I'm going to have to hide from him. Until I'm powerful enough to defeat him, anyway." Thomas saw the determination in the Vampiress's silver-red eyes and knew there was no stopping her. **_

((Who is this "him" Myde refers to? Well, you'll find out later))

Myde sat up, cracking his head on the coffin lid. Muttering a few choice words, he opened his coffin, internal clock telling him it was a few hours until sunset. Soundlessly, he wrote a note to the others, telling them he would be back later. A cloak pulled off the hook, and a hat tipped low over his face, Myde left. Hot coffee, not that he needed it, sounded very good.

* * *

"Cloud, I'll see you later. I want food that won't kill me. You burn water." Leon stepped out of his dorm room while putting on his leather jacket.

"Whatever."

Five minutes into his walk, he ran into someone.

"I am so sorry. That was my fault," the person said. He was young, but not really. He was in his late twenties, at the most, with soft mahogany eyes, not unusual, with the invention of tinted contacts.

"Nah, it's my fault. Hey, uh, you want to go get some coffee or something? I know a good café; by the way, I'm Squall," Leon said.

"Sure; I'm Morgan," he replied easily.

The two got to talking and Leon asked Morgan what he did for a living.

"I'm a night man; I work at different museums after they close. Right now I'm working at the Field Museum here in Chicago. What do you do?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I'm in college for… bounty hunting." Leon was surprised when Morgan gave a small laugh.

"Human or not?" he asked, amusement coloring his eyes.

"Not."

"Which kind?" Morgan seemed genuinely curious.

"Vampires." To Leon's surprise, Morgan just nodded.

"Oh, nasty pieces of work they can be. But most are fairly good, and don't harm most humans. Except for the unlucky few." Morgan's mahogany eyes weren't watching Leon anymore they were staring at the waitress who was trying to get their attention. "Can we help you?" he asked.

"Yes, there's a couple of people looking for a Squall Leonhart, are either of you him?" The girl was nervous; something about the people scared her.

"Hey, easy miss. Don't worry, we'll handle it." Morgan assured the girl, who nodded.

"I'm Squall Leonhart. Could you send them in?" Leon asked. The waitress walked over to the men looking for him and told them where he was.

"Which one of you is Squall Leonhart?" one asked. Leon tipped his head back in answer. "We're gonna ask you to come with us."

"Sorry, but he can't do that," Morgan said, a light lilt peppering his voice.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" the second man sneered.

"Well, I could contact the local Draculae and tell them about this, forcing you to go into hiding while they hunt you down like the dogs you are, or we could go the easy route and you leave us alone." Morgan sipped on his coffee, making an amused noise when the men, flustered by his dog comment, left, running into another person on their way out. "And there's the person I was looking for. Excuse me." Morgan stood up to go speak to the man.

"If I've told you people once, I've told you a million times. No. I'm not going to be the liaison between the High Council and the Free Court's branch in Chicago. No." Morgan sighed; he had been warned that he was unlikely to get a yes. "I am busy with some things at the moment, but I'll speak to your higher up within a month. Will you let me drink some coffee in peace now?" the man glared venomously, making Morgan take a step back.

"R-right. Here's his address and number. I'll leave you in peace now." Morgan gave a shaky nod to Leon and left.

The waitress took the man's order and went to get it. Leon, unsure of how to deal with the unusually weird feeling coming off the man, stood up with his drink and walked over to his booth. "May I sit?" he asked.

"Sure, I don't care." The man looked at Leon, gray-brown eyes tired and worn. "Well, what brings Squall Leonhart to my neck of the woods?"

"How did you know who I was?" Leon questioned.

"Everyone in my world knows who you are. Some know more than others. My name is Myde Valentine, and yes, I am the vampire who Marked you." Myde stared out the window, sighing.

"I have one question, why? Why me?" Leon was genuinely curious.

"Dear Squall, your fate lies in the balance of all of the Free Court Vampires. Right now, I'm not going to do anything. I would like to drink my coffee in peace. I have been having shit for sleep and would love to have some pure caffeine running through my veins," Myde grouched.

"I didn't know Vampires needed caffeine," Leon joked.

"You'd be surprise. It's really just a leftover thing from being human for most of us." Myde smiled calmly. Despite all the lore that sunlight would 'turn vampires to dust' or 'cause them to explode in a puff of smoke', Myde was calmly sitting direct (almost) sunlight, sipping on hot black coffee. No smoke other than what was wafting off the drink.

"You're weird for a vampire, you know that?" Leon asked, staring at Myde's amused expression.

"Thank you. Things like that are complements, you know. Well, I must be on my way." Myde stood up and grabbed his cup of coffee, downing it and ignoring the temperature. He crumpled the cup and tossed it lightly into the can. The guys at the register and the waiters/waitresses gave scores, between 9.5 and 10. Leon snorted, amused by the whole thing. Apparently, Myde did this regularly. "I will see you again, Squall Leonhart, and it may be sooner than you think." Myde smirked and tipped his hat back down so he could walk in the late afternoon sun without getting blinded. The sunlight burned like a bitch.

"We all know what Mr. Valentine is, sir. He hasn't bitten any of us, so we let him come in," the waitress who was scared before said to Leon. She placed his bill on the table, smiling at the hunter. "He's a sweet man and he tips really well, too. If he wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't mind tapping him." She gave a little laugh, red curls bouncing as she shook her head. "Can I get you anything else, sir?" she asked, still smiling.

"Ah, no, I'm good." The waitress's personality threw him off a little.

"Come to think of it, you're pretty cute too." She wrote down a number on a napkin and gave it to him winking.

Leon took it to be nice, but he shredded it when he thought she wasn't looking. ((Smart guy))

* * *

'She's insane,' he thought, giving some money to the guy at the register.

"Red scare ya? Heh. We get that a lot. Don't worry, she's harmless." The guy at the register was a bit more amused than he should have been. "Crazy, but harmless. Here's your change. Good luck."

* * *

"That time already? Well, time flies when you're having fun."

* * *

I'm sorry, I don't know which one said that last line. All I know is he has a twisted sense of 'fun'. I'm sorry, guys! I really don't know. I'm not worthy of you guys stalking me!

(Runs away…)

Reno: Did she just… you know what, never mind. She'll finish it, don't worry.

(pops back)

The waitress and the cashier are both mine, but the waitress is based off of a twisted version of my self. She's more outgoing.

(runs away… again)


	5. Night of Reckoning

Chapter 5 Night of Reckoning

Chapter FIVE! And there's no sign of stopping here, cause you guys would kill me. So, to recap, Myde and Leon had an honest to god conversation without trying to kill each other, we find out more about Myde, Thomas, and Reno's past together, and something really obvious is there that will be stated again later in the chapter.

The only thing I own is the plot and vampiring the characters.

Warnings: Violence, language, vampires, possible upgrading of the rating of the story after the chapter… I think that's it…

* * *

Dusk had fallen. It was time to rescue one of their own. The Vampires, dressed in outfits that utilized magic to help protect them, used the shadows to get to where the target was.

"Seph, Thomas, I want you two to keep the Hunters in a higher level; Yazoo, you're with me," Myde said. Hopefully, four Free Court Vampires and a White Court one would be enough to rescue one Vampire from a College that trained Monster Hunters that Gabriel _himself_ ran.

Sephiroth and Thomas flitted away, presumably to attract the attention of the senior Hunters. Riku regarded Myde with a careful eye.

"What about me?" he asked.

"We need a look out, don't we? Can you keep an eye on the energies swirling and tell one of us if any reinforcements show up?" Riku nodded and flitted to the roof, where he would be able to keep an eye on the energies safely.

"You just don't want him to get hurt, do you?" Yazoo asked. Myde gave a grin, causing Yazoo to take a step back – it was unlike any he had seen on the other's face. It had caused the silver in Myde's eyes to go blood red and shimmer unnaturally.

"Of course not. He's only a child, after all," Myde replied, smiling softly. "C'mon, let's go get Reno. He's probably going crazy." Myde took a deep breath, tasting the air. "This way." He quickly ran to a stairwell, throwing open the door and launching himself over the railing, landing on his feet at the bottom.

"I will never understand that vampire," Yazoo said, following suit.

What greeted the two vampires was row upon row of cells, dark, airless prison cells. Myde wasn't moving, remembering the last time something bad happened near a small dark space. That time, they nearly lost Thomas's sister Lara. Yazoo started walking past empty cells, pausing every so often to get Reno's scent.

"There. There's a human with him as well, I think." Yazoo picked up his pace, Myde right behind him. "There is a human with him. Reno's surprisingly calm about this."

"He's panicking internally. Trust me," Myde replied blankly. Reno calm in a situation like this was just the calm at the eye of the hurricane.

"Right. I'll trust you to that." Yazoo knew that Myde knew more about Reno than he did.

"Hey, Red, how're you holding up?" Reno shot his head up and the human turned around. The human flattened himself against the wall upon seeing the two vampires and Reno sighed in relief.

"My, Yaz, it's just you guys. Kid, it's fine. They're bustin' me out of here." Reno stood up and walked to the front of the cell. They could see the wounds and bandages. The kid had obviously tried to help as much as he could. Myde and Yazoo rammed the door open and miraculously missed Reno by inches.

Yazoo slipped into the cell and hoisted Reno's arm over his shoulder. Voices called out from the other end of the room, signaling visitors that probably weren't good for the vampires.

"Ienzo, I know you're in here, so hurry up, vampires are invading." The kid glared at them, stating, "You knew, didn't you? That something like this would happen."

"That's it. You're the bargaining chip." Myde, very irritated by the turn of events, slipped an arm around the kid's throat, claws and other hand right below his chin. Three more humans appeared at the end of the hall, all about the same age as the kid.

"Ienzo! Let him go, Vampire," the one with the cowboy hat said. "He's just a kid."

"Then he would be that much easier to Turn, and that much quicker to accept the Change that accompanies it." Myde was _not_ pissed. No he was _not_ going to get pissed. It wasn't worth getting irritated at those humans. Mildly annoyed, yes, but pissed off was a no. The darkness was getting _**SO**_ very tempting.

Reno had only seen that look a couple of times, and never on Myde. He instinctively took a step back, pulling Yazoo with him. "_**Le legs du Papillon Cramoisi**_. " ((French for "the legacy of the crimson butterfly.")) ((Reno is really from the New Orleans area. That's where Vince found him)) ((And that's how he knows French.)) "_**Merde**_." (("shit", I think))

"If you don't want the kid to either die or become one of the living dead, I suggest you stop." Myde pressed his claws closer to Ienzo's throat, drawing blood, showing just how deadly serious he was. "Leonhart, drop the gunblade, Blondie, the sword." Darkness, no, the essence of the NeverNever was swirling in little puffs off Myde. "You tell Gabriel that I'm willing to make a deal, and the folklorist's life is at stake. Yazoo, get Reno aboveground, and out of this building. Get to Riku at the roof. You should be safe there."

Reno obviously wanted to say something, bud didn't, holding it for when he would see his friend next. Yazoo whispered a quick "good luck" to Myde and flitted the two of them to the roof.

"Here's the deal, your headmaster lets my coven go free, and you get him back. Not before." Myde dragged Ienzo to the door with the stairs behind it, the three Hunters-in-training following.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" the one with the hat demanded.

"Gabriel's office. I'm making the deal in person." Myde stalked there, escorted by the kids. Thomas and Sephiroth noticed the small procession, and followed. Of the two of them, only Thomas could feel the darkness radiate off Myde in waves.

((yeah, just a note, My is actually kinda pissed off at this point. More than kinda, he's really, really pissed.))

"Gabriel, what did you do to St. Clair? I know you or one of your ilk did something to him," Myde hissed. "What was it, or the kid either loses his head or he joins my Coven."

"I honestly don't know, Vampire. You'd have to take it up with one of the interrogators that work here." Prof. Van Helsing smirked slightly when Myde let Ienzo go. He figured the Vampire was just going to let things stand as they were. Badly for Van Helsing, Myde launched himself at the Monster Hunter, trying to rip his throat out.

Valentine stopped, claws inches from Van Helsing's unprotected jugular. "Let my coven go. That's all I want. Let them go… I'll stay… as payment, I suppose. I don't care." Myde's arms dropped to the sides, defeated.

"You heard him, let the coven go, and take him to the cells, make sure there are lots of guards, if you can. Some of the Trainees will do." Van Helsing walked over to the door, and told the three men who had followed Myde and Ienzo to his office to drag Myde to the cellblocks and keep an eye on him.

Thomas and Sephiroth were waiting outside, hoping Myde hadn't done anything rash. They saw his defeated demeanor and lack of anything.

"That idiot. I told him not to do anything rash, but no, he won't listen to poor old Thomas, now will he?" Thomas grumbled, quickly jumping to the roof where he knew Reno, Yazoo and Riku were waiting.

"My's being an idiot, _**oui**_?" Reno asked, taking in the irritated look on Thomas's face and blank scowl on Sephiroth's face.

"Yeah, ya think?" Thomas snapped.

Sephiroth placed a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "Easy; we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. Valentine has his reasons, I'm sure."

"That's the problem. No one knows what he's thinking." Reno snorted and tugged on Yazoo, adding, "We should probably get back to the house. They might decide they want our skins for rugs or something."

((Morbid Reno morbid.))

* * *

((Back at the Vampire hideout))((I almost put Turk hideout XD))

Riku was doctoring Reno up, Yazoo was pacing, Thomas was out getting energy (do not ask) and Sephiroth was… sitting there and looking pretty when the door burst open and a very pissed looking vampire stepped through the shatters.

"If you're looking for Valentine, he's incapacitated at the moment and is unavailable." Thomas came in right after the other vampire did. "Oh, it's you." 'You' was a virtual clone of Myde, albeit older and better looking. "Vincent, come in, have a pint."

"Thomas Raith, Reno St. Clair, what have you two done to my daughter?" he asked, gold - clawed hand clicking evilly.

"Vince, it was not my idea okay? Blame those idiots at that stupid college. Dammit, don't do that." Reno stood up, bandages finally finished and bag o' blood in hand.

"She's the one being an idiot, Vincent. Not us." Thomas snorted and sat down on the couch.

"Stubborn, just like her mother," Vincent said.

"Am I the only one confused?" Yazoo asked. The other two with silver hair were confused as well.

"Look, we're going to try to get her out of their clutches, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Riku finally asked. Things were getting way to confusing.

"Myde," was triple-toned, all three saying it at the same time.

"But Myde's a guy!"

Thomas grinned cheekily. "Nope. Myde Valentine is the most powerful Vampiress I know, probably the most powerful of the century."

* * *

I freaking love that last line. I've wanted to use it for a while now. Believe it or not, I've had this chapter finished and on DevArt for a while now.

FYI, Vincent is Vincent Valentine, only a Vampire. Yeah, bad, I know. Over used, yes, but it's effective. As in most of my others featuring Myde, Vin still is My's dad.

More about Fem!Myde in next chappy.

And I apologize about the shortness of it, I don't really know why it's short anymore.

Erica (00oMelodious-Nocturneo00) drew a pic of Fem!Myde for me, so check it out on her DevArt Profile.


End file.
